


Les secrets de la rivière

by malurette



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Flash Fic, Gen, Moomin le Troll, Nature, Renaclerican | Pipo, Sharing secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Renaclerican montre à Moomin le Troll certains secrets de la rivière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les secrets de la rivière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les secrets de la rivière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Moomins  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Moomin le Troll et le Renaclerican (livres)-Pipo (série animée)  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tove Jannson ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** apparemment les Moomin se déclinent sur des supports divers et variés (livres, BDs, série animée, série de marionnettes ?) et celui que je connais le mieux ce sont les livres – merci la bibliothèque de l'école quand j'étais petite. Si jamais les personnages diffèrent d'une version à l'autre...  
>  **Prompt :** "rivière" pour Gabylc lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er Mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Le Renaclerican connaît tous les secrets de la rivière. Chaque été, il en apprend quelques-uns uns à Moomin le Troll. Il lui parle des libellules et de comment fabriquer des mouches pour pêcher et des meilleurs coins pour se baigner. (Pendant que leurs amis s’éclaboussent à qui mieux mieux, la Demoiselle Snork reste sur le bord à faire bouffer sa frange et essayer de bronzer.)

Une fois, juste une seule, c’est Moomin qui a eu quelque chose à lui montrer : ce tout petit dragon, peut-être le dernier des dragons, qu’il a trouvé près des pierres là-bas. C’était leur plus beau secret, même s’il a fallu finir par le rendre à la rivière, ce petit dragon.

Et ce soir, le Renaclerican lui a promis de lui montrer les secrets de la nuit. S’ils vont à la rivière après le coucher du soleil, il y a quelque chose dans les étoiles de très beau et de très mystérieux qu’il faut qu’ils voient ensemble, rien que tous les deux.


End file.
